


You Can't Fix Her

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [12]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Broken TARDIS, F/F, Ficlet, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Clara and Me's TARDIS knows she's broken, but she doesn't want to be fixed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [For the Three Sentences Ficathon; prompt was "Any, any, that wasn't supposed to happen."](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5324763#t5324763)
> 
> Also for [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslashficlets**](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)'s Shakespeare quotes table; prompt "A dream itself is but a shadow" (from Hamlet).

Me flipped furiously through the handbook to Clara's and her TARDIS, verifying that she read her Circular Gallifreyan correctly and that she set the exact coordinates of their TARDIS to the vacation planet they wanted to go to. Me read every character of Circular Gallifreyan again a final time and concluded that she did read the TARDIS handbook correctly, and that their TARDIS, much like the Doctor's TARDIS, had a mind of her own; not only did their TARDIS not want to transform out of its diner shape she adopted after Clara and Me found the Doctor and returned him to his TARDIS, their TARDIS took them to where she thought the two of them needed to go.

Me took Clara's hand, and, with a grin on her face, said to Clara, "I guess we're not going on vacation now; I think we're here to save the universe once again."


End file.
